Love
by 2d66
Summary: When Kim is about to lose everything, what comes to mind? An emotional story without being dark and full of angst.


A/N: Related to my story Regret, but it is left open for those who don't want her to be writing to whom I intended.

I do not own Kim Possible or really anything anywhere near that much.

**Love**

It was a chilly night as a gentle breeze swept its way over the sea, carrying with it a slight dampness that would cause one to involuntarily shiver, but not from the cool night air. Instead the breeze itself seemed to convey a sense of peace as if it were serenely whispering in your ear that right here and now everything was okay, that everything was right.

As one would look for the origin of such a tranquil sensation, their eyes would look out into the vastness of the sea that was merely limited by the darkness of night. It was as if the sea itself was being swallowed by the forces of darkness, only to be illuminated by the picturesque reflection of the moon. The reflection was a perfect mirror image, with it being slightly unsettled every so often by the rhythmic rise and fall of the ocean's waters.

Words failed to describe not only the beauty of the scene but also its affect on the human soul itself. It conveyed a sense of beauty that would force anyone to reevaluate their life and its significance before such a miracle of nature.

A single onlooker let a deep sigh escape her lips as she gazed upon the wonder before her. She was not here to merely look upon one of the miracles of life; instead she was here on an important mission with the fate of the world hanging in the balance. Such unimaginable pressure did not seem to even be able to peel the young hero's eyes off the sight. She was no different than any other person when she looked out, it brought out emotions in her that she had always been able to bury before now. Such emotions were always detrimental to her missions, but they were impossible to ignore now.

As the woman fell to her knees she realized that she had already lost, not the mission but something much, much more. The one thing that she seemed to not understand, but yet had understood her. The one thing that she had feared to publicly love, but who had no such fear. The one thing that she had let down, but had never let her down.

_Her_ love.

Such thoughts only brought pain to her heart as she clutched her side in an attempt to ward off the inevitable. She knew what would soon happen so she did what she believed to be the most important thing she could ever do, her hand reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a fairly large, folded picture and a pen. Before she could continue to do what she intended, her gaze fell on the picture of her beautiful lover. Emotions flowed through her as she looked at what was both her best friend and lover. As tears began to fall freely, she turned the picture over and began writing to her love.

_Well you were right like always. I should have stayed with you instead of coming here. It__'__s only now, when I am so close to losing everything, that I realize I have no regrets. Of course I wish I had stayed, and I wish I had the courage to shout how much I love you from the rooftops. I realize now that it doesn't matter anymore. All I can think about is how much I love you and all the moments I got to spend with you. I will never forget the day you finally got the guts to kiss me and then I went and fainted on you. Oh how I wish you were here with me sweetie, I've never seen a view like this before. It's almost as if the world is saying bye to me. I know it's stupid and you always said to stop over thinking things so much, but I just feel like I should do the same for you. I don't have much room left to write so I just want you to know that I truly do love you more than life itself and if there is somewhere we go after death I'll be sitting there at the entrance waiting for you. _

_Love forever,_

_Your Princess_

She slowly laid down the pen and looked at the picture one last time before holding it tightly against her chest. As she lay there, clutching her lover's picture for dear life she felt…cold.

...

I hope you all enjoyed this and please leave a review!


End file.
